A Matter of Height
by lunatrancy
Summary: Bertholdt feels a little insecure about his height. So Reiner decides to comfort him. With some hard lovin'. ReiBert. Basically sex. **Spoiler Alert**


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: I one time wrote some ReiBert for a wonderful friend and I felt like it was appropriate to post. THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS**

Berthodlt opened and closed the door hard, not looking behind him. It was rare-so very rare-of him to ever really show how upset he was. He would usually just smile and keep quiet, brushing it off. He took a deep breath and started to undress.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. It swung open before Bertl could respond to it. Reiner walked in, laughing still. Bertl already knew it was him, so he did not bother to turn around.

"Hey, come on," Reiner said. He held out his hands, as if offering some peace treaty. "You're not _that_ tall."

Bertl closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He slipped on his pajama shirt and turned. Reiner was right in front of him, looking apologetic. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

Again, Bertl took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed. He clenched his fists but only shook his head. Reiner grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

"I can't help it if I'm tall. And not…some…petite, blonde, goddess," Bertl muttered. Reiner's mouth dropped. He slowly smiled, lowering his hands to take Bertl's in his own.

"You're upset that your name isn't Krista?"

Bertl's cheeks flushed an angry red again and he tried to pull away. Reiner did not let him leave this time. He tugged on his hands, keeping him put.

"Bertl, do you really think I mean it?"

"You say it enough."

Reiner raised a hand, cupping Bertl's cheek. He turned Bertl's face, with gentle, calloused fingers, to look back at him. He let his hand fall to Bertl's neck, tugging him close.

"But you know that I—"

"I'm sleepy," Berlt said with a yawn. He spun out of Reiner's hand and walked to the bed. "It's been a long day so goodnight."

Reiner watched as Bertl blew out the candle and crawled up into his bunk. He was even facing the wall. Reiner rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He climbed up and pulled back the sheet. Without a word, Bertl tugged the sheet back over his head. Reiner chuckled.

He leaned down, nuzzling the back of Bertl's neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath hot. Bertl shuddered all over; one even Reiner felt. He muttered something inaudible and a quick grin spread over Reiner's lips.

He placed a warm kiss to Bertl's neck. The tall man under him curled up and whimpered a little. Reiner shifted, placing his hand firmly on Bertl's side. He kissed him again, this time a little hard, lingering longer.

A moan escaped Bertl's lips. A sweet, little moan that Reiner relished in. Bertl covered his red face with his hands and the sheet.

Reiner continued, turning his lingering kisses to gentle suckles. He ran his hand through Bertl's dark hair, the other slipping under his chin. He pulled away to turn Bertl around to look at him.

Bertl's face was bright red, the anger fading. Reiner smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's a better look for you," he said. He continued to stroke Bertl's hair. "Feel better."

Bertl reached up, wrapping his arms around Reiner's neck. He pulled him down to kiss him again, nibbling at his bottom lip. Reiner huskily laughed, pinning Bertl's hand above his head.

"You can't resist."

Bertl bit him again. "Hush."

Reiner laughed, sitting back. He tugged Bertl's shirt off and tossed it across the room. He started to work at Bertl's pants when flailing hands caught his own.

"What?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Bertl said. "I mean…what if someone hears? What if someone walks in?"

"And? What, are they going to make us do a walk of shame outside the wall?" Reiner laughed, kissing the tips of Bertl's fingers. "Besides, everyone is still eating. It'll be another hour before they get in here."

Reiner leaned down again, kissing Bertl's neck. Another little moan escaped him and the taller man reached over Reiner's shoulders, pulling his shirt off.

"You can make good arguments when you want…"

"Yeah, I know," Reiner said with a little grin.

He kicked off his own clothes, without hesitation, getting another blush from Bertl. It took a little more coaxing from Bertl, but after a few kisses he managed to snatch off his pajama bottoms and throw them safely out of Bertl's reach.

He admired Bertl's body, running his hands over the smooth muscle. Over his chest and arms and stomach, letting his hand slip even lower to touch his legs. Soft whimpers escaped Bertl's lips and Reiner pressed his hand harder between his legs, feeling his hard length. He pressed a kiss to Bertl's exposed throat.

"R-Reiner…"

His voice was soft and quivered as he breathed. His chest rose and fell quickly; Reiner could practically feel his blood rushing. He moved his hand faster, wrapping his fingers around Bertl's cock and giving it gentle tugs. Bertl started to squirm under him, turning his face away as his cheeks flared red again.

Reiner moved over him, kissing down his neck and to his collarbone. He slid down, feeling Bertl's chest as he left hot kisses on his nipples. He let his hands trail lower, following after them, nipping at Bertl's hipbones. Bertl rolled his head in the pillow, slipping his fingers through Reiner's hair.

Reiner teased Bertl's cock between his fingers, sucking at his hips. He grinned at the tightening grip in his hair and the tension building in Bertl's legs. He turned his head and placed a light kiss to the swollen member between his fingers. A long, drawn out gasp erupted from Bertl's lips. Reiner felt him twitch between his fingers and a long leg drew him even closer.

He wanted to tease him, to make him beg just a little longer; but time wouldn't allow for that much play. Reiner opened his mouth and slipped Bertl's cock into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against its underside, gently—gently—running his teeth along the skin. Bertl's grip in his hair tightened, pulling him closer. Reiner heard soft whimpers and muffled moans that resonated in time with his tongue's movements. He ran his hands along those long legs, keeping them spread and open.

"Rein-ahh! Reiner!"

With a long, slow slurp, Reiner pulled away, kissing the inside of Bertl's leg. He started to suck on his own fingers, watching Bertl's face. Watching that flush in the dim light, the hazy expression in his eyes and the lustful pout on his lips.

Reiner pulled his fingers from his mouth and smiled, burying his face into Bertl's leg. He lowered his hand, pushing a finger into Bertl's entrance. His slicked finger slipped in easily, soon followed by another. He watched Bertl's face twist and listened to his sweet gasps.

It made his racing heart flutter.

He scissored his fingers, feeling Bertl's body twitching around him. He pushed his fingers in deep, one last time, and pulled them out. Bertl let out another long gasp, his breathing ragged.

Reiner grabbed his legs, hitching them over his shoulders. Bertl grabbed at the sheets, his eyes locked on Reiner's body. With another little kiss to his leg, Reiner pushed his cock into Bertl's body.

Bertl's toes curled and his eyes rolled back in his head. He sighed a long "yes" (or hell, maybe it was a hiss, Reiner couldn't tell) and bit those lips Reiner wanted to suck on. He instead leaned forward, slowly rolling his hips, kissing at Bertl's chest again.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled at his hair. Bertl pushed his hips harder against Reiner's, moving faster and moaning as softly as he possibly could. But even while trying to be quiet, he was still loud; so very loud. And Reiner wanted to make him louder.

Reiner thrust back, just as hard and as fast.

Bertl's voice snagged in his throat and his eyes widened. He dug his nails into Reiner's back, moving his hips in time with the blonde's thrusts. He held on tighter to Reiner's body, his legs drawing closed. His voice filled the room and with a final, hard moan, Bertl's body shook and Reiner felt him cum against his stomach.

Reiner watched the pleasure sweep over Bertl's flushed face. He watched the dizzy look flood his eyes and watched him try to catch his breath. But even then, Bertl held on to Reiner's shoulders, moving his hips; though now at a slower pace. But just _watching_ him and _feeling_ him and _listening_ to him was enough to send Reiner over the edge.

He buried his face into Bertl's shoulder and gave a final, husky moan into the sweating skin. He came, spilling over in Bertl's body, feeling his lover shake around him. He didn't let go after that. He couldn't.

He ran his hand through Bertl's hair, resting his head on his chest to listen to his pounding heart. He slowly pulled out, a small noise coming from Bertl when he moved. Reiner slipped a gentle arm under Bertl's body, sliding onto his side. He tugged Bertl onto his chest and Bertl moved without protest.

Reiner kissed him on the nose and Bertl smiled. He buried his face in Reiner's neck.

"Better?"

Bertl slapped a hand to Reiner's chest.

"That's a yes," Reiner whispered, wrapping his other arm around Bertl's shoulders. Bertl threw a leg over Reiner's body and wrapped his arm around him.

"C-Close enough," Bertl laughed. Reiner smiled. "We should get dressed."

Reiner rolled his eyes and kept Bertl close to his chest.

"Just relax for a minute. Catch your breath. We have some time."

Bertl took a deep breath, pouting a little. But he smiled as he felt Reiner's fingers drawing circles on his shoulder. He pushed his face back into the crook of Reiner's neck.

"Oh, and just so you know, I like you tall. Super tall. There's more of you to love on."

"You're being silly now," Bertl muttered into his neck.

"I mean it," Reiner said, pulling away. He tipped Bertl's face up. "I love all sixty meters of you. And I always will."

Bertl's face went red and he laughed, kissing Reiner on the lips. "Good. I love you too."

….


End file.
